choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Rory Silva
Rory, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, is a student at Berry High and your next door neighbor. (S)he is also one of your love interests. (S)he is first seen in Class Act, Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance The player can choose the gender as well as the look of Rory. Personality Rory is shown to be a very upbeat and happy person, and (s)he is shown to be well liked by many people. Rory also tends to be oblivious to various people having crushes on her/him; this is shown if your character points out that Natalie and Clint are flirty or if it's mentioned during homecoming that they will be relieved to know that Rory and Danielle are not a couple. Rory also sees the best in people, giving them the benefit of the doubt and not questioning their motives. Rory is very dedicated to the play; (s)he tells your character this after a rehearsal. It is revealed later that the play is a fundraiser for Rory's mom who needs cancer treatment. Chapters High School Story Book 3 * Chapter 16: School's Out! (Off-Screen) Class Act, Book 1 * Chapter 1: New Days * Chapter 2: Family Matters * Chapter 3: Love's a Game * Chapter 4: So This is a Party * Chapter 5: When One Door Shuts, Another Opens * Chapter 6: Locked In * Chapter 7: Homecoming Hijinks * Chapter 8: One Last Dance * Chapter 9: SOH-CAH-TOA * Chapter 10: The Runaway * Chapter 11: Couldn't Miss It * Chapter 12: Framed * Chapter 13: Bend, Don't Break * Chapter 14: All the World's a Stage * Chapter 15: When All is Said and Done Class Act, Book 2 * Chapter 1: Ice to Meet You * Chapter 2: Let The Race Begin * Chapter 3: Debate Drama * Chapter 4: Piece of Cake * Chapter 5: All For One, and One For All * Chapter 6: With The Fishes * Chapter 7: Friend, Fam, or Foe? * Chapter 8: An Impossible Situation * Chapter 9: Winter Wonderful * Chapter 10: Cats and Candidates * Chapter 11: If You Can't Beat 'em, Join 'em * Chapter 12: Planting New Seeds * Chapter 13: Team Green * Chapter 14: Be My Valentine * Chapter 15: New Roots Class Act, Book 3 * Chapter 1: O' Brave New World * Chapter 2: Thanks, But No Thanks * Chapter 3: I Spy * Chapter 4: Clash of the Casts * Chapter 5: Cold Feet * Chapter 6: Will They or Won't They? * Chapter 7: Who Are You? * Chapter 8: Boiling Over * Chapter 9: Race Against Time * Chapter 10: London Ho! * Chapter 11: Bienvenue a Paris! * Chapter 12: The Heist, London * Chapter 13: The Final Bow Relationships Your Character Rory is Your Character's next door neighbor, having known you since childhood, and one of your potential love interests. Although you attend Homecoming with Erin, you find out later that Rory intended to ask you to the dance. You have the choice to dance the last dance with Rory, and learn some dance moves. There you both realize the last time you danced together was in elementary school and you square danced. You can also tease him/her about his/her horrible Southern accent and how s/he wanted to be a cowboy back then. If you say you pretended to be a different prince(ss) every week, you will be embarrassed of your 8-year-old you, while he/she answers "Nine-year-old me thought it was pretty fun". If you decide to pursue Rory as a love interest, you can choose to share your first non-stage kiss and become a couple with him/her at the end of Book 1, Chapter 15. In Book 2, when you find out both Rory and your twin are running against each other for student body president, Rory tells you that not voting for him/her might hurt but not as much as it would hurt knowing you were not following your heart. Ajay thinks Rory is being too selfless. However, when Rory and your twin start taking the competition too seriously, attack each other verbally, and sabotage the other's campaign, you feel conflicted and whoever you don't choose will feel hurt, angry, or betrayed. In Chapter 7, you need to choose which of the two you will help during the winter festival and trying to use a white lie backfires. Ajay Rory and Ajay seem to have a very good friendship despite Rory doing things that annoy Ajay such as misusing props or making joking comments. The two seem to butt heads, however they are able to come together and work toward a common goal. It's also revealed that Rory continues to help Ajay in math, despite not being a great tutor. In Book 2, Ajay becomes Rory's campaign manager. He becomes frustrated that not all the theater kids are going to vote for Rory (i.e. Skye, Erin, and possibly you). Danielle Rory has known Danielle for years, considering her a friend. At Homecoming, Rory was afraid (s)he might have led Danielle on, but made sure she knew that all Rory felt for her was just friendship. They had gone to Homecoming together as friends during their freshman year. When she confesses to sabotaging Jordan's audition and letting you take the blame, Rory is furious with her. It's unclear if Rory forgives her by the end of Book 1, but if you decide to forgive her, you tell her that Rory will too. Character Customization Rory Silva.jpg Other Looks Book 1 |-|Male= HSSCAMRoryF1.png|Male Rory Face 1 Rory - B2.png|Male Rory Face 2 HSSCAMRoryF3.png|Male Rory Face 3 Rory_Face_1_Knight_crop.jpg|Male Rory Face 1 in knight costume MaleRoryinKnightcostume.png|Male Rory Face 2 in knight costume Male Rory F3 Knight .PNG|Male Rory Face 3 in knight costume Rory_Face_1_Knight.jpg|Male Rory Face 1 in knight costume (Full view) MaleRoryinKnightOutfitFullView.png|Male Rory Face 2 in Knight costume (Full View) Male Rory F3 Knight Full View.PNG|Male Rory Face 3 in Knight costume (Full View) Rory_Face_1_Homecoming_.jpg|Male Rory Face 1 Homecoming Suit Male Rory Face 2 Homecoming Suit.PNG|Male Rory Face 2 Homecoming Suit Male Rory F3 Homecoming.PNG|Male Rory Face 3 Homecoming Suit Rory_Face_1_Homecoming_full_view_.jpg|Male Rory Face 1 Homecoming suit Rory Male Face 2 Homecoming.png|Male Rory Face 2 Homecoming Suit Male Rory F3 Homecoming Suit.PNG|Male Rory Face 3 Homecoming Suit |-|Female= HSSCAFRoryF1.png|Female Rory Face 1 HSSCAFRoryF2.png|Female Rory Face 2 HSSCAFRoryF3.png|Female Rory Face 3 Rory female 1 knight.jpg|Female Rory Face 1 in Knight Costume Female Rory F2 Knight.PNG|Female Rory Face 2 in Knight costume Female Rory F3 Knight.PNG|Female Rory Face 3 in Knight Costume Rory f1 knight.jpg|Female Rory Face 1 Knight Costume (Full view) Rory female v2 knight.png|Female Rory Face 2 Knight Costume (Full view) Rory (Female) Knight Costume.png|Female Rory Face 3 Knight Costume (Full view) Rory f1 homecoming.jpg|Female Rory 1 in Dress FemaleRoryinHomecomingDress.png|Female Rory face 2 in Dress Female Rory 3 homecoming hexagon.jpg|Female Rory 3 in Dress African-American_Rory_Homecoming_Dress.png|Female Rory Face 1 in Homecoming Dress. (Full View) Rory-Homecoming-Dress-Full-View.png|Female Rory Face 2 in Homecoming Dress (Full View) Rory f3 homecoming full.jpg|Female Rory Face 3 in Homecoming Dress (Full View) Book 2 |-|Male= Rory_Face_1_Winter_Outfit_crop_.jpg|Male Rory Face 1 in Winter Outfit MaleRoryFace2inWinterOutfit.png|Male Rory Face 2 in Winter Outfit for CA, BK 2 Male Rory F3 Winter Outfit.PNG|Male Rory Face 3 in Winter Outfit Rory_Face_1_Winter_Outfit_full_view_.jpg|Male Rory Face 1 in Winter Outfit full view FullviewofMaleRoryFace2inWinterOutfit.png|Male Rory Face 2 in Winter Outfit Full View Male Rory Winter Outfit.jpg|Male Rory Face 3 in Winter Outfit full view Male_Rory_1_debate_crop.jpg|Male Rory Face 1 in Debate Outfit Male Rory F2 Debate Outfit.PNG|Male Rory Face 2 in Debate Outfit Male Rory F3 Debate.PNG|Male Rory Face 3 in Debate Outfit Male_Rory_1_debate.jpg|Male Rory Face 1 in Debate Outfit (full view) Male Rory Face 2 in Debate Outfit Full View.png|Male Rory Face 2 in Debate Outfit (Full View) Male Rory F3 Debate Outfit.PNG|Male Rory Face 3 in Debate Outfit (Full View) Male Rory F1 Shirtless.PNG|Male Face 1 Shirtless MaleRoryFace2Shirtless.png|Male Face 2 Shirtless Male Rory F3 Shirtless.PNG|Male Face 3 Shirtless Rory Male F1 Swimsuit.jpg|Face 1 Male Swimsuit Rory_Male_Face_2_Swimsuit.png|Face 2 Male Swimsuit Male Rory F3 Swinsuit.PNG|Face 3 Male Swimsuit |-|Female= Face_1_Female_Rory_Winter.png|Female Rory Face 1 in Winter Outfit Female_Rory_2_crop.jpg|Female Rory Face 2 in Winter Outfit Female_Rory_3_crop.jpg|Female Rory Face 3 in Winter Outfit Face_1_Rory_Winter.png|Female Rory Face 1 in Winter Outfit full view Female_Rory_2.jpg|Female Rory Face 2 in Winter Outfit full view Female_Rory_3.jpg|Female Rory Face 3 in Winter Outfit full view Face1FemaleRoryElectionOutfit.png|Face 1 Female Rory Election Outfit Female Rory F2 Debate.PNG|Female Rory F2 in Debate Outfit Rory female 3 debate hexagon.jpg|Female Rory F3 Debate Outfit FaceOneFemaleRoryElectionOutfit.png|Female Face 1 Debate Outfit (Full View) Female Rory Debate Outfit Full View.png|Female Face 2 in Debate Outfit (Full View) Rory female3 debate.jpg|Female Face 3 Debate (Full View) FaceTwoFemaleSwimsuit.png|Female Face 2 Swimsuit Rory Female F1 Swimsuit.jpg|Face 1 Female Swimsuit Full View Face_2_Female_Rory_Bikini.png|Face 2 Female Swimsuit Full View Rory f3 swimsuit.jpg|Face 3 Female Swimsuit Book 3 |-|Male= HSSCA_Rory_face_1_Costume_full_view.jpg|Rory Face 1 Tempest Costume Full View HSSCA_Rory_face_1_Costume.jpg|Rory face 1 Tempest Costume Rory M F2 Tempest Costume Full.jpg|Male Rory Face 2 Tempest Costume Full View Male Rory F3 Tempest Costume.PNG|Male Rory Face 3 Tempest Costume Rory M F3 Tempest Costume Full.jpg|Male Rory Face 3 Tempest Costume Full View Rory M F2 Prom Full View.jpg|Male Rory Face 2 Prom Suit Full View |-|Female= HSSCABk3_Rory_Tempest_Costume_Female_Face_v1.png|Female Rory Face 1 Tempest Costume HSSCABk3_Rory_Tempest_Costume_Female_Face_v1_full_view.png|Female Rory Face 1 Tempest Costume Full View Female Rory F2 Tempest Costume.PNG|Female Rory Face 2 Tempest Costume Full View Rory F F3 Tempest Costume Full.jpg|Female Rory Face 3 Tempest Costume Full View HSSCABk3_Rory_Female_Face_v1_prom_dress_full_view.png|Female Rory Face 1 Prom Dress Full View Female Rory F2 Prom Dress FV.jpg|Female Rory Face 2 Prom Dress Full View Miscellaneous HSS Class Act Poster.png|A version of Rory on the cover of HSS: Class Act HSSCABook2Cover2.png|A version of Rory on a potential cover of HSS:CA BK 2 HSS CA Book 3.png|A version of Rory on the cover of HSS: Class Act BK 3 Election Forecast as of CA,BK 2, Ch. 2.png|Election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch. 2 ElectionForecastinCABK2Ch.3.png|Election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch. 3 TheaterCAGangFriendshipKeychain.png|Rory's Friendship Key chain in CA, BK 2, Ch. 5 ElectionForecastasofCh.5ofCABK2.png|One version of election forecast as of Ch.5 AlternateElectionForecastwithMaleTwinandFemaleRory.jpg|Second Version of Election Forecast Rory's Stuffed Animal Gift to CA MC in Ch.7.png|Rory's gift to MC in Ch. 7 CABK2ElectionforecastasofCh.9.png|Election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch. 9 CABK2ElectionforecastasofCh.12?.png|Election forecast as of (possibly) CA, BK 2, Ch. 12 CABK2ElectionforecastasofCh.13.png|Election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch. 13 Bunny Plush from LI in CA, BK 2, Ch. 14.png|Bunny Plush from Rory to MC Bk2, Ch14 Trivia * Rory is the sixth love interest you can customize. However, Rory is the second love interest that the player can pick their gender after Hayden Young from Perfect Match. * Seeing as Rory can drive on his/her own, and the legal driving age in the US (where the book takes place) is 16, Rory is most likely 16, also being a Sophomore. * In a premium scene of Book 1, Chapter 8, Rory can mention to be one year older than your character. ** In the same premium scene, Rory mentions to have starred in Footloose. * A version of Rory is shown on the covers of High School Story: Class Act, Book 1 and Class Act, Book 3. ** A version of Rory was shown on the potential cover of High School Story: Class Act, Book 2. * The name Rory is of Gaelic origin, which means "red king". It's common in Ireland, Scotland and England territory. ** The surname "Silva" means "forest, woodland or jungle" in Portuguese and is very common in Brazil. One variation is "Da Silva", which means "from the forest, woodland or jungle". * (S)he has a seal plushie that s/he named "Waffles", which s/he won at an arcade years ago. It still sits in his/her car. * In Book 1, Chapter 12, it is revealed that his/her mother has Cancer. * The Male Rory Face 2 bears a resemblance to American actor Ross Lynch playing Harvey Kinkle in The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. * Rory calls his/her car "Carly", "Barracuda" or "Ember of the Road". * In Book 2, Rory runs for student body president. Because of all the support of the theater kids, the school and the community, Rory wants to give back. He/she wants to turn the abandoned dilapidated school building into a student-run art gallery. * In Book 2, Chapter 6, if you go with Rory to see the Dolphins, Rory buys a stuffed animal dolphin and names it "Daisy the second". * In Book 2, Chapter 7, Rory verifies that he/she is an only child. References Category:Characters Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Customizable Love Interests